


Our Night

by theflyingpeach



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Angst, Hard to look at, I Made Myself Hungry Writing This, M/M, bros4bros, love is love, mlm, mormons4mormons, morons4morons, mythical creature violence, simpard for life, simpheads come get yall food, warning u might cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24247186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflyingpeach/pseuds/theflyingpeach
Summary: Simon and Shepard are Bro’s for life. Tonight is their anniversary.
Relationships: Shepard & Simon Snow, Simon Snow/Shepard
Comments: 20
Kudos: 26





	Our Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clevelandy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clevelandy/gifts), [Adamarks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adamarks/gifts).



Simon came through the front door and tossed his sword on the floor. It had been a long day killing things, but he had come home with a prize for his number one bro. It was their special day.

“Mate, where are you?”

“I’m in here dude,” Shepard called from down the hall.

When Simon reached the living room Shepard was sitting on the couch. In front of him on the coffee table were two paper plates stacked to the edges with crisps and giant roast beef sandwiches. A single candle Yankee Candle lit between them (Man Cave scent). There were also two N64 controllers unravelled. The telly was flipped on with Mario Kart ready for play. Shepard stood when he saw him.

Simon’s eyes were suddenly wet. Shepard did this. _For him._

“Bro.” Shepard gasped. He was looking by Simon’s waist. 

“Yeah, man.” Simon smiled. He lifted the decapitated unicorn head from his side. “I told you I would catch one for you one day.”

“I can’t believe it,” Shepard said, stepping around the coffee table, “well actually I guess I can.” He laughed. He took the unicorn head from Simon and ran his fingers over the horn. “Now they’ll have to vote me president of The Mythical Alliance League when I bring this in.”

“I’ll help you get the horn off and mount it.” Simon said. He smiled softly at Shepard. It felt good to see him happy. Especially on today of all days.

“For a second I thought you were running late because you forgot,” Shepard said. He looked at the ground. This day three years ago Simon and Shepard unlocked Gold Mario on Mario Kart. Every year since then they restart and play the entire night until they do it again.

“Never.” Simon said, slapping his shoulder. Shepard looked up again and grinned. He had the best smile. Warmth spread through Simon’s chest. He almost needed to look away.

“My man,” he slapped Simon’s shoulder back and gave it a squeeze, “You ready to get started?”

Simon nodded. They unlocked Gold Mario four times that night.


End file.
